


Writertober 2019

by gay_as_heaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Good Writing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heaven/pseuds/gay_as_heaven
Summary: So, i'm doing writertober this year, yay. i'm going with the soft-y, sfw version.day 1 - fluffy sweaterday 2 - laundry dayday 3 - glassesday 4 - amuletday 5 - enchantedday 6 - gamingday 7 - ripeday 8 - starsday 9 - darkday 10 - teaday 11 - treasureday 12 - glitchday 13 - afternoon snackday 14 - early morningday 15 - nightmareday 16 - tattooday 17 - ornamentday 18 - phone callday 19 - keyday 20 - ringday 21 - soulmateday 22 - candleday 23 - royaltyday 24 - shoppingday 25 - on the roadday 26 - wandday 27 - gardenerday 28 - bouquetday 29 - little helperday 30 - underwearday 31 - ghost





	Writertober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've never joined writertober, nor did i post it (duh) but just in case y'all want to know, i'm trying to do a 200 words minimum, and no maximum. Most of it is going to be super soft and fluffy but if there's anything different i'll let y'all know. That's it. Hope you like it :)

"Toni?" A low, shaky voice sound. Aella had her hands moving rapidly up and down her arms, on a weak attempt to warm herself from the chilly hair outside the house.  
"Oh... Hi, baby." Toni turned around, her dark skin glowing in contact with the moonlight. "Jesus, Ay, you're shaking." Her tone grew concerned, walking to the door that lead to their backyard, where Aella was.  
"I'm okay, really." She smiled weakly.  
"No, you're not. Here" Toni said, standing next to her girlfriend and removing the sweater that covered her body and pushing it against Aella's body. "Put it."  
"But... But then you'll be cold." She looked up, looking to Toni instead of the fluffly pink sweater on her hands.  
"Ha! Then you admit you're cold!" She laughed, making the girl in front of her laugh too. "But it's okay, I swear, you know I never feel that cold. The sweater is all about the aesthetic, baby." She said, a smirk on her lips as she talked like a teenager.  
Aella laughed again, feeling her cheeks getting warmer when Toni left a quick kiss on them. "Now do it already, i want to stargaze a bit." She smiled shortly and watched as Aella lifted her arms up and pushed the sweater down. The collar of it messing up her hair. Toni giggled and led her hands to her girlfriend's hair, fixing it like Aella herself would do.  
She looked up, trying to catch a glampse of her girlfriend's hand on her hair, playing with her hair as silly smiles grew on both of their faces.  
"If you start singing Sweater Weather i'll not make you hot chocolate tonight." Toni said, seeing Aella's face shift from soft to scared in only one secons "Now come here, you." She giggled again, grabbing the shorter one's hand and walked her out of the balcony to the grass, and laid her down on the blanket she had put there beforehand. She laid by her side, still holding her hand and looked up, admiring all the stars up in the dark sky. "Ugh, i love stars."  
"I love you." Aella's voice was so low she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't the one saying it. But Toni heard it as clear as water, and looked at Aella.  
"I love you too, silly." She said, the pronounce of the words coming out all distorted since she couldn't really close her mouth due to the giant smile on her lips. Toni came a little closer to Aella, and looked into her eyes.  
"Yeah... i really love you eyes as well." Aella said, and Toni laughed once again, then quickly shut Aella's mouth before she could say anything funny, by kissing her.


End file.
